As the computing power of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) has increased, mobile devices have become capable of sending and receiving increasing amounts of data. In addition to e-mail and text messages, many of today's mobile devices can support a variety of applications that send large quantities of information to and from end users. For example, in addition to sending e-mail and text messages, many of today's mobile devices can deliver news, weather, sports, maps, social networking information, music, videos, high-resolution photographs, documents, presentations, and other kinds of information. Furthermore, users can take advantage of applications that provide transactional services, e.g., shopping for content (books, music, videos, etc.) or applications.
The increased computing power of mobile devices has led to an explosion in the number of applications that are available for mobile devices. Hundreds of thousands of applications are available for Android-based devices and for Apple-based devices, and the number of available applications continues to grow at a rapid pace. Many of these applications are available for subscribers to download or purchase through an electronic “app store” or “marketplace.” A subscriber may find applications of interest to him or her by typing in a search word or phrase in a field in a search field offered by the app store or marketplace, or he or she may find an application by browsing a list offered by the app store or marketplace (e.g., popular applications). Often, however, subscriber visits to the app store are “hit and miss” unless a subscriber happens to know the name of a desired application or happens to type in a search word or phrase that results in the application being presented.
For application developers, encouraging subscribers to see, download, purchase, or use their applications can be important to the application developers' success because their revenues often depend on purchases, downloads, and/or use of their applications. Yet because of the sheer number of applications available through marketplaces and app stores, and because of how subscribers may behave when browsing through the marketplace or app store, application developers have little control over whether a subscriber even finds their applications.